The subject matter described herein relates generally to processes for making multiple component board frames capable of providing for efficient transition of frame support for hooping devices used in embroidery applications. More particularly, it relates to improved methods for making such devices which permit precision in all dimensions and quick and easy transition between various hooping applications.
While traditional hooping mounting frame apparatuses were noted for their complexity, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,127; 4,805,297; and 5,432,990; applicant had previously developed a single board apparatus which offered a range of sizes and shapes for embroidering. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,210, “Embroidery Board Supporting Hoops”, the full content of which is incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth herein.
Applicant has developed an improved process for constructing an embroidery framing device which provides for enhanced precision of dimensions, improved durability and greater efficiency of use for diverse purposes when the constructed board is utilized to set up hoops to frame fabric for embroidery.